Beatings For Love
by Neptunesdemon
Summary: Repost. Trowa gets abused by his lover. Guess who. And at the same time finds a new person who cares for him more than his first lover can. Read to find out the rest. Even if you don't want to read it, please do.


Disclaimer: You and I both know I own absolutely nothing.

Rating: R

Pairings: 4x3, 5x2, (1+3), 1x3

Author's Note: Don't ask me why I wrote this, just tell me what you think. No flames. No matter how bad it is. Quatre lovers I'm sorry if you feel I misused Quatre. I love the guy too, but it's just so unexpected it's good.

  
  


1/02

It's a new year and a new bruise. He said this year he would change, but I guess not. I got home later than I was supposed to yesterday. I didn't see it coming. I walked in the door, and a slap to the face is what I got. I should have known not to be late. No one was home, so I was spared the stares after I walked out of our room. I hate when he hits me, but I love him too much to let him go. It's not like I can ask for help. I did that today, and he found out. Now I have a bruise on my arm, that would be easy to hide. And thanks to my hair, the one on my eye would be easy to hide also. But a guess he wasn't satisfied with just that. Now my ass hurts like hell. I hope that I can walk correctly tomorrow morning. It's funny, when he's sleeping, you can never see the monster that's usually there. Half of me doesn't want to believe that he does this to me and the other half does, I just can't do anything about it. I pray that tomorrow will be better than this.

Trowa

  
  


"Trowa!", Quatre yelled as he walked in and saw Trowa and Heero sitting on the couch. Ideas of what that could mean floated through Quatre's head and he grew angry at the thought. Trowa wasn't allowed to be alone with anyone but Quatre, and here he was with Heero. In the livingroom, just the two of them. Although they both were on either side of the couch, that was too close for Quatre. Trowa slowly looked up at Quatre who was now in the doorway. Looking in Quatre's eyes, he saw anger, and his heart started rapidly beating. "Quatre.", Trowa said in a low voice, "Your home early." Fire inside of Quatre burned higher. What was that supposed to mean? Your home early. This ticked Quatre off and he rested his suitcase down. "Trowa can I speak to you for a minute?", Quatre said then turning to Heero, "In our room!" Quatre turned to walk towards the door. Seeing Trowa still on the couch, he turned back and glared at Trowa. "Now!", he yelled, making Trowa quickly jump up and walk out of the room. Glaring at Heero, Quatre walked out of the room after Trowa.

Trowa sat on the bed, his back facing the door, waiting for Quatre. He knew he had made Quatre angry but, how he didn't know. But he had done something, and now waited for the consequences. Quatre slowly walked in the room, and slowly closed in the door. Closing it all the way, he locked it. "What the hell did you think you were doing?", Quatre asked as he slowly walked over to Trowa. Trowa turned around to face Quatre, and looked up at him. "I'm sorry for. . .", Trowa had started to say, but was stopped. Quatre's hand ripped across his face, making his own hand raise up to feel it. A red mark quickly made it's way to Trowa's cheek and the stinging was still there. "Did I say you can talk?", Quatre asked cracking his knuckles. Trowa shook his head and looked down to the floor. "I thought so.", Quatre said raising Trowa's head back up, "Now I wanna know why you and Heero were in a room. Alone." Trowa made an attempt to turn his head away but Quatre grabbed Trowa's face, squeezing it hard, and forced back to look at him. "Don't turn your fucking head away from me Trowa!", Quatre yelled squeezing his face harder, "I wanna know why you were with someone, alone, after I specifically told you not to?!" When did he say this, Trowa would never know. But it's a new rule to obey from now on. Quatre grew angry from Trowa not answering, and used his free hand to punch him in the face. Trowa fell to the floor and Quatre turned and walked to a wall.

He then punched it and turned back to Trowa. "Shit man!", Quatre yelled holding his head, "Why the fuck do you make me do this?! Do you get some fucking pleasure out it?!" Trowa remained silent and on the floor, trying his best not to look up at Quatre. Seeing this, Quatre got angry and walked over to Trowa. He kneeled next to Trowa and lifted him up some what. Turning Trowa's head to his, he looked in Trowa's eyes. "Come on Trowa. Why do you make me do this? You know I love you.", Quatre whispered, then giving Trowa a kiss, "Just tell me what you were doing?" Trowa made his eyes meet Quatre's. "I wasn't doing anything.", he said, then lowering his gaze back to the floor. Quatre started laughing and then stood up. "Are you sure?", Quatre asked scratching his head and looking down at Trowa. Trowa, who never looked up, nodded his head. Quatre suddenly stopped laughing and he kicked Trowa in the face. Trowa felt his head go back , and then felt something run down his nose. "Liar!", Quatre yelled, "You're a mother fucking liar!" Quatre pulled Trowa up, and pushed him back onto the bed. "You tell me what the fuck you were doing!", Quatre commanded. Trowa sat up and Quatre pushed him back down. "Tell me now!", Quatre yelled. But Trowa just stayed quiet. "Fine.", Quatre said cracking his knuckles again, "I have ways of making you talk." Knowing what Quatre was about to do, Trowa just laid there and waited for worse to happen.

"It's quiet now.", Duo said to Heero who had his headphones on full blast. "What?", Heero asked yelling although he didn't have to. Duo walked over to him and pulled the headphones off of his head. "I said it's quiet now. No more Trowa torture." Heero nodded his head and lowered the volume on his headphones. "I hate the fact that Trowa has to suffer through that.", Duo said sitting down next to Heero. "He'll get his.", Heero said glaring at no one. "Who'd a thunk that Quatre could be an abuser.", Wufei said as he climbed over the back of the couch, sitting right next to Duo. "He is, but you aren't.", Duo said turning fully to Wufei. "I could never abuse you.", Wufei told Duo, then grabbing him in a kiss. Heero watched until tongues came into play, and he then turned his head away in disgust. But hearing Wufei scream, he turned back. "Keep it that way.", Duo said as pulled away from Wufei. Wufei lifted his hand to his mouth and felt his bottom lip. "I can't believe you bit me.", Wufei said checking to see if he was bleeding, "Now it hurts." Heero rolled his eyes and put his headphones back on his head. He didn't want to hear them right now, or anytime for that matter. "Aw, poor baby.", Duo said as he moved closer to Wufei, "Let me make it better."

Duo then kissed Wufei and Wufei quickly pulled away. "And here hurts too.", Wufei said guiding Duo's hand down to you know where. Duo smiled at Wufei and kissed him again. "Want me to kiss it and make it all better?", Duo asked moving slowly down to Wufei's arousal. "Uh, not yet.", Wufei said stopping Duo's head. The two then stopped and looked at Heero, who was nodding his head to his music. Heero, feeling eyes on him, turned and saw Duo and Wufei looking at him, with a weird look in their eyes. Feeling a little uncomfortable with there stares, he stood up. Duo saw the way Heero was acting, and smiled mischievously. "Wanna join us?", he asked moving his head to Wufei's arousal and then mouthing it through Wufei's pants. Heero's eyes opened wide when Duo started to do that. And then Wufei started making sounds that made Heero start to get a bulge in his own pants. Shaking his head, he slowly walked towards the door eyes glued on the two. "No? Your missing out.", Duo said in a teasing voice. "That's okay.", Wufei said with a smile, "There's always next time." Wufei gave Heero a wink and Heero walked out of the room. "Are you serious about that?', Duo asked Wufei. Wufei nodded his head. "Sure why not. But right now, we have something important to finish."

Heero was walking through the hallway, trying to clear thoughts of a naked, Wufei, Duo, and him in the same bed out of his head, when he heard the front door slam close. Stopping, he listened. He then heard a car start and drive out of the driveway. Figuring that Quatre had left, he walked over to the bedroom the blond and his lover shared. Heero stopped in front of the doorway and looked in. Everything was a mess, and from the state of the bed, Heero could only guess what Quatre and Trowa did. But, where was Trowa was the question. Stepping inside, Heero looked around the room. Looking in a corner, he saw Trowa sitting there, naked. And the site of Trowa, although he tried not to, made Heero Jr. jump awake, again. "What do you want Heero?", Trowa asked as he saw Heero walk in, "Your not supposed to be in here." Heero shook his head and walked over to Trowa. "Trowa, why?", Heero asked as he kneeled next to Trowa. He tried to touch him, but Trowa jerked away. "Because he loves me. And don't touch me.", he said as he moved away from Heero, "I'm not allowed to have anyone else but Quatre touch me. Not even as an accident." Heero sighed and stood up. "Trowa.", Heero said walking closer to him, but Trowa shifted farther away. Heero took another step and Trowa moved farther away again. "I said don't come next to me damn it!", Trowa yelled, then looking down at the floor. "At least put on some clothes.", Heero said looking around at the room. Trowa shook his head no. "He said he's not done with me yet."

Heero walked closer and Trowa moved back. Heero continued to walked closer to him until Trowa backed into the wall. "Get away from me!", Trowa yelled, hugging his knees. Heero looked down at Trowa and saw the bruise on his face in the light that peeked through the window. "I don't believe this. This has gone too fucking far!", Heero said angrily, then sticking his hand out, "Fuck this shit. Trowa come on I got see how bad this is." Trowa looked down at the floor and up at Heero. He didn't want to go, but he didn't want to stay either. Reaching out a shaky hand, Trowa grabbed Heero's hand and stood up. "Was that so hard?', Heero asked Trowa, getting a smile on his face. Trowa, who didn't know what he was doing, grabbed Heero and kissed him. Heero's eyes opened wide from surprise, and he fell back onto the bed, still lip locked with Trowa. Heero didn't react at first, but then he remembered something very important and kissed back. 

Heero then flipped them both over to where he was on top and Trowa was on the bottom. Heero, being caught up in the moment, started to unbutton his shirt. Pulling away from the kiss he removed his shirt, with Trowa's help. Trowa then sat up and captured Heero's lips in a kiss again. Heero put his hands on Trowa's face while he kissed him and Trowa's hands wandered somewhere else. Heero gasped as he felt Trowa's hand squeeze his arousal, and then a tongue, not his own, was in his mouth. Heero eagerly kissed back, not wanting to stop. Stop. That's what he had to do. Trowa didn't belong to him. But Trowa was the one to kiss first. No! He couldn't. No matter how good it sounded or felt, he couldn't. Heero pulled away from the kiss and he and Trowa stopped, breathing hard. "Trowa I can't do this." Trowa looked Heero in the eyes and shook his head. "I know.", he said moving to Heero's neck and biting under his jaw, "But do it anyway." Heero tried to pull Trowa away, but Trowa continued. "No Trowa. I mean it's wrong not because Quatre said I can't."

Trowa started biting Heero's collarbone, ignoring Heero somewhat. "Seems right to me.", he said starting to move lower, but Heero grabbed his head and lifted it up. "I can't Trowa.", Heero said looking Trowa in the eye. Trowa moved closer to Heero's face, and stopped to where his and Heero's lips just brushed together. "Just do it for me please. For one night, let me forget about Quatre. Let me forget about the beatings and the painful sex. Just, even if for one night, please love me.", Trowa said while undoing Heero's pants and sliding them off, without Heero knowing. He then laid Heero back and Heero looked up at Trowa. Holding behind his head, Heero brought Trowa's face closer and kissed him. In between the kiss, Heero pulled down his boxers, his last article of clothing, now making him completely naked. He then flipped Trowa onto the bottom and he pulled away from the kiss. "I will, but I promise you. It won't just be for one night." Trowa pulled Heero back down to kiss him, and Heero did exactly what Trowa wanted.

Heero woke up to the sound of banging in the door. When he had closed it, he would never know. Getting up, he walked over to the door and opened it. Seeing Duo there, he became confused. "Duo?", he asked scratching the back of his head. "Who else would it be?", Duo asked walking into the room, "We have an emergency!" Heero followed Duo into the room, who was looking around for something. "What is it?", Trowa asked as he got up looking around the room as Duo paced back and forth. "I remember now!", Duo said grabbing Heero by the shoulder, "Heero! Get the fuck out of here! Quatre's coming!" Heero, who was still half asleep, suddenly became fully awake. "Shit!", Heero said grabbing his jeans from off the floor and dragging them on. Screw his boxers, he can hold those in his hands. Picking up his shirt, he flung it on and then picked up his boxers. He and Duo started to walk out of the door, but he was stopped. "Heero?", Trowa asked, now behind him. Heero turned and faced Trowa. "Will you be back?", Trowa asked, a pleading look in his eyes. Heero nodded his head. "You know I will.", Heero told Trowa, then grabbing him in a kiss. Duo saw them soon start tongue kissing and rolled his eyes. "Today Heero.", he said tapping him on the shoulder. Heero pulled away and cupped Trowa's face. "Bye.", he said, then giving Trowa a pec on the lips. Heero then left with Duo and Trowa closed the door to the room.

Heero and Duo jumped over the back of the couch and sat on it. "Where were you?", Wufei asked as he saw the two sit down. "Well Heero was still sleeping when I got there.", Duo told Wufei. "Had fun?', Wufei asked Heero, as the door was heard being unlocked. "Oh yeah.", Heero said nodding his head. "Boxers.", Duo whispered, and Heero looked down and saw his boxers in his hand. Remembering he never put them back on, he threw them over his head the same time Quatre walked in the door. "What was that?", Quatre asked, looking at Heero. "Um nothing.", Heero said putting his hands behind his head, "Just stretching." "Oh. . . okay.", Quatre said closing the door, "What happened?" Duo smiled. "What do you mean what happened?", he asked Quatre, winking at Wufei. "Well, not only is Heero shirt unbuttoned, but it's on inside out.", Quatre said pointing at Heero. "Um. . ." "Well you see.", Wufei said, cutting Heero off, "Yesterday Duo and I asked Heero to join us. And he did. We didn't want to let you see us, you know, so we threw on our clothes. Heero here was, as you can see, a little sloppy." Quatre nodded his head and slowly walked to the other side of the room. "Oh, okay. I'm gonna go see Trowa now." Quatre then walked towards the bedrooms and walked out. Seeing Quatre leave, Heero stood up and grabbed his boxers from behind the couch. "Thanks.", Heero said turning to Wufei and Duo, "You guys saved my ass." Duo nodded his head. "But it's not your ass we're really worried about.", Duo told Heero. Then all of a sudden Quatre's voice could be heard yelling at Trowa, and Heero's heart sank. "It's some one else's.", Wufei said as they heard Trowa gave out an agonizing yell.

  
  


2/14

Valentines day. And what did I get from my lover? That's correct. Three fucking scars. I used to love him, but now I wish he could just curl up and die. Telling me lies that he loves me. If loves me so fucking much, then why the hell does he hit me. I know only one person who loves me. Heero. Since that one night, every time Quatre abused me, he was right there to make it better. To turn wrong into right. I love him so much now, that I almost look forwards to Quatre's abuse. Just to see Heero. To feel him. To love him. Quatre just left to go get drunk or some shit like that. But I couldn't care less. I get to see Heero now.

Trowa

  
  


Heero watched as Quatre stampeded out of the house, and heard when his car speeded out of the driveway. Grabbing something up, he walked towards Trowa's room. Passing by Wufei and Duo's room, he saw the two in the middle of screwing each other senseless. Rolling his eyes, he closed their door and walked on. Stopping in front of his wanted destination, he knocked on the door. Hearing the door being knocked, Trowa put away his notebook, and ran to the door, flinging it open. Heero saw Trowa open the door and held a rose out in front of him. Trowa looked down at Heero's hand. No, not one rose, but two. A white and a red. "There's two for a reason.", Heero told Trowa, "Red means 'I love you', which I do. White means 'I'm worthy of you', which I hope I am. And the two combined means 'unity', and that's the unity of you and I." Trowa raised his hand and took the roses from Heero. "I hope you like it.", Heero said looking down at the floor, and then looking back up at Trowa, "It took . . ." Trowa wrapped his arms around Heero and kissed him, shutting him up. But, Heero didn't mind and walked into the room with Trowa, closing the door behind them.

Trowa and Heero made there way to the bed, undressing each other as they did. Once there, they both climbed on, still stuck in the kiss. Trowa was now lying on his back, with Heero on top of him, when Heero pulled away. "Wait.", Heero said standing up over Trowa, "I have an idea." Trowa growled and sat up. "So do I.", he told Heero, grabbing him by the waist, "But, it involves both you and I." Trowa then grabbed Heero's boxers and pulled them down. "No wait.", Heero said, grabbing his boxers and pulling them back up. "Don't you dare!", Trowa said glare up at Heero, "You do, and I'll go Quatre on you." Heero pushed his boxers back down, and even kicked them off. "Trowa listen to me.", Heero said looking down at Trowa, who was now inches from Heero's erection. "What is it?", Trowa asked looking up at Heero. "Why don't you and I go away for awhile?", Heero asked. Trowa shook his head.

"No! Quatre would kill me!" Heero shook his head confusingly. "I mean. He's gone fucking crazy. Imagine if I left and came back. He'd kill my ass then." Heero looked at Trowa with pleading eyes. "You still love him then don't you?", Heero asked turning his head away. Trowa shook his head no. "I don't love him anymore Heero. You know that. I love you now. Come to think about it, I've always loved you." Heero looked at Trowa. "So that means your gonna come with me?" Trowa nodded his head and Heero dropped himself onto the bed next to Trowa. "Two things though.", Heero said climbing on top of Trowa, "First. Wufei and Duo are going with us. And second, your still fully dressed." Heero grabbed Trowa's boxers. "These need to come off." Heero then pulled the boxers off and flung them across the room. Trowa pulled Heero's face closer to his and gave him a passion filled kiss. "Happy Valentine's Day.", Heero told Trowa, giving Trowa the chance to plunge his tongue deep into Heero's mouth. The two then continued with their activities.

Coming back from wherever he went, Quatre walked up to the door of the house, and saw a piece of paper hanging from it. Ripping it down, he read it.

~ Sorry we had to do this Quatre. But if you really loved him, you wouldn't have treated him like that. Here's a secret, if you probably give love instead of bruises, I'm sure your next lover would actually stay. I hope you burn in hell mother fucker.

Guess who~ 

Quatre crumpled the paper and threw it to the ground. Sitting down on the porch swing, he looked at the empty driveway. "I'll find Heero. And when I do, I'm gonna kill his mother fucking ass, and that son of bitch bastard." "I'm afraid not Mr. Winner." Quatre turned and saw a man standing on the lawn. "I'm Detective Stallone.", the man said holding up a badge, " And your under arrest for sexual abuse. Take him in boys." Quatre stood up as two cops came and handcuffed him. "Where you're going.", one of the cops said, "You'll be the one who gets abused." Quatre was then dragged off to a police car.

  
  


3/04

It's march now. And I'm free from that son of a bitch. Little did I know that it was a long vacation we were going on. Wufei had 'accidently' bought one way tickets to L2. Where his new house just happened to be. So there's no turning back now. Even if there was. I would still continue to go forward. I have a new life and a new love. It's been a month or so now since we left Quatre, and I couldn't care less how he's doing. Some of me cares, while the rest of me doesn't give a shit. I have Heero now and no one can take that away from me. He was my knight in shining armor, and he still is today. And I know he loves me. The ring on my finger tells me that. But I knew that from before.

Trowa

  
  


Owari

I had this in my head for a while now. I just had to write it. Took me a long time too. Oh well. Please review, and no flames.


End file.
